


No One Can Touch Him

by Misaki_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daemons, F/M, Monsters, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Kurenai/pseuds/Misaki_Kurenai
Summary: A one-shot series on the idea: Who's more terrifying? The daemons/monsters, or you?Answer: YOUOnly when they mess with your man. Then hell breaks loose.





	1. Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> |ω･)و ̑̑༉ Just a little something different to write about that I always wanted to do. Whenever Prompto disappeared or was in danger because of some baddie, I would always scream out at my screen and try to save him before unleashing my fury. That's what inspired me to write this. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑
> 
> For now, Noctis' chapter is out and I will try my best to update this.
> 
> |ω･)و ̑̑༉ And please do me a favor by listening to the FFXV OST - Daemon while reading the battle scenes ([link](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyXpRFZNOQY)) |ω･)و ̑̑༉

**Noctis**

* * *

 

You knew the moment the prince accepted that hunt, everything would fall into ruin. He just had to pick the one that was located in the glaciers behind the waterfall. Not only was the dungeon crawling with nasty Flans and Imps, but the target was a daemon spider princess, the Ariadne. The kind of daemons that made you curse whenever you saw them on the road or stopped the Regalia. They were a disgusting and repulsive bunch to see with their arachnid bodies and human torsos. On your journey with the prince, you felt your phobias beginning to arise after killing many monsters.

* * *

 

Oh how you hated the cold without your jacket to keep you warm. You shivered as you rubbed your arms and jogged in place. Without the jacket, you could move freely and deliver more devastating blows to your enemies. Your hands felt powerful without it, but you wondered why you decided to keep your jacket in the Regalia in moments like these. One exhale and you could see the white fog of your breath. Your spine trembled at the frigid air once more, then a group of mushy Flans emerged from the ground.

Noctis chucks a vile of the Fira magic flask at the horde, causing an explosion. The Flans melted into puddles of goo and dissipated into the frozen ground. As you tread past the area, you felt the comforting warmth on your skin. You wanted to stay, but the prince had already slid on his butt down the frosty slides. The others followed in pursuit, landing perfectly onto the ice flooring. Heaving a sigh, you braced yourself and slid down the ice with them.

By the time you reached them, the prince had already finished off the small horde of Imps. His hologram stood one meter from the air near your landing. You wondered why he would leave them whenever he warp-strikes an enemy, since they never pursued his hologram. At the next moment, Noctis zips towards the next icy slide and glides down the frozen bearing. He blazed through the dungeon without you or the guys.

It made sense since your strength has overpowered the weaker enemies, but improvements are still in order.

Once again, the prince has defeated all of the Imps in the surrounding area with his warping. The downside of joining him is the fact that you have to follow along even if he doesn't need help. You pranced along the icy walls to pursue the prince, who kept watch on the target ahead. The arachnid had its back turn against you, striking a perfect opportunity to blindside it. In a mere second, Noctis thrusts his blade against the daemons back, initiating combat.

You and the guys darted into the room and pierced the daemon with your weapons as well. However, the spider leapt onto the ceiling and emitted electricity from its body. It fluctuated itself below to the ground, knocking the prince off his feet. You dodged the attack and threw your daggers at the creature. She flinches, screams a daemonic and distorted cry, and pats her human torso with her hands. At that moment, the arachnid charged herself as she held her body, granting the last opportunity to destroy her before your doom. No matter how hard you struck her, your weapons didn't faze her. Your spear impaled her spider legs, strange dark liquid gushing to the floor, but she didn't budge the slightest.

Time ran out.

Her tiny minions appeared in thin air, chucking their bodies at Ignis. Gladiolus kept them at bay, swinging his heavy sword to protect the spectacle-wearing brunet. Prompto was completely surrounded by the little critters. You swept the spiders away from the blond with your spear, thrusting it into one of the bodies. When you reached him, you switched to your daggers and jabbed one blade into a baby spider. Its bodily fluid splashed onto your hand as you crushed it with all of your strength. The prince on the other hand, he kept warp-striking into the tiny critters with his blade. Sometimes he would swing his weapon around you, forcing you to dodge from his carelessness. As much as you loved him, he was an idiot sometimes in battle.

The spider princess clutched onto her human-like body, scintillating purple lights engulfing her being again. You knew that she was preparing herself to roll across the room with lightning bolts storming from her body. Not on your watch.

While the others preoccupied themselves with the smaller daemons, you dug your dual blades into the arachnid. Using your spear, you thrusted yourself into the air to hop onto the back of the daemon. You slit the human-like torso, then plunged your blades into her shoulders, foul black liquid spurting from her in the process. Her daemonic screeches bounces against the glacial walls. The moment you raised your dagger to her throat, the neon purple light bursts from her body.

‘Oh shit.‘

Your eyes widened at the sudden explosion, and you immediately leapt off of her form. Rolling on your back, you watched her sway her arachnid body through the air. Noctis wasn't paying much attention and fell on his butt after the harsh collision. He flew back, gulping painful gasps of air to his crushed lungs. You thought he would be able to recover quickly, but he remained on the ground, heaving raspy breaths, trembling as he tried to stand on his feet.

‘Fuck. Not again.‘

You scanned the environment. The others were too far away and distracted to care for the prince. Some of the critters swarmed Noctis, and you gripped your broadsword in your hand. Swinging your blade around, you threw the smaller spiders away from Noctis and patted his hunched back.

”You know, you don't look like Prince Charming when you're down,” you joked, applying the Hi-Elixir on his body.

A weak smile forms on his lips as he gradually stands straight, ”And you don't look like an angel when you're stabbing monsters.”

”Thanks!” you returned a smile.

Turning around, you found the Ariadne observing you and Noctis from afar. She hunches her human-like body, cackling in that annoying distorted voice, mocking your boyfriend. That piece of shit messed up your man. She made him almost die. That bitch!

”How dare you, mess with _MY MAN?!_ ” you materialized your spear into your hand and growled at the monster.

Uncontrollable rage fueled your strength. Adrenaline pumping through your veins, you sought out the head of the arachnid princess. You felt overwhelming power surging through your body as you tightly gripped your polearm. Leaping into the air, you delivered a heavy blow to the daemon, impaling it through its human-like back. Its dark bodily fluids gushed like a miniature fountainhead at your harsh impact. Still breathing, the daemon shrieked again, drawing every being's attention in the room. It flailed around, trying to shake you off from its back. Tiny specs of neon light emits from her body, but you weren't going to let that happen.

Snarling, you manage to keep your hold of her, ”Don't ever fucking touch my man again!”

Switching to your daggers, you pierced them into the nape of the daemon and took one to its neck. With one swift motion, you cut through the creature's throat, ending the agonizing outcries. The daemon ceased all movements and dissipated into a puff of dark violet and black smoke. You fell onto your feet and watched the darkness fume around you. The smaller critters soon fell onto the frosty ground and vanished into purple smogs.

The guys found themselves slicing the thin air when they finally realized it. You watched the daemons turn to dust, heaving sighs of relief. Then a calliopean sound of a powerful drill reaches your ears from behind. You sensed the Drillbreaker machinery nearly at the last second and rolled across the ground to dodge the friendly fire.

”Hey, watch it Prompto!!” you yelled.

”Gahh, sorry about that!” he nervously replies as he finally de-materializes his heavy weapon.

Since incidents like these happen every time, you decided to not beat some sense into the blond. You already unleashed your fury at the Ariadne daemon, thus completing the hunt. The satisfaction of defeating a daemon filled you. With your sweating body against the icy ground, you wanted to stay a while longer to cool off.

The daemon was no more.

* * *

Finally.

The sweet, leathery seats of the Regalia.

You could take your well-deserved nap in the back with Ignis driving and Noctis beside you, being your pillow. Resting your head on his broad shoulder, you happily sigh and close your eyes, gradually falling into a pleasant slumber.

”Wow. Did you guys see how _________ slayed that daemon all by herself?” Prompto comments from the passenger seat. He turns around to find your passive figure in the backseat and takes out his camera for a quick shot. He wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to snap a picture of the two lovebirds in a more tranquil environment. Shuffling in his seat, he adds, ”Talk about scary.”

”Yeah. She might've been scarier than the daemon we fought,” Noctis replies, peering at your sleeping face.

Gladio smirks as he pulls out his green book and crosses his left leg over, ”Better watch out Noct. Wouldn't wanna make your girlfriend mad.”

From behind the wheel, Ignis pushes his frames onto his face and rotates the steering wheel to change directions. The wild turn nearly made you scoot farther away from your boyfriend, but you've adjusted to his speeding. Once inside a tunnel, he adds his own remark, ”Surely, we should all be terrified of her. Nothing is more terrifying than a girl protecting her beloved one.”

You heard their impressed comments through your light slumber.

A corner of your lip lifts as you snuggle closer to Noctis, intertwining your hand with his. He felt warm and soft despite the experience of the rugged and difficult battle. Although everyone in the car was covered in some amounts of dirt, it brought comfort to you.

After that hunt, Noctis took extra caution to not overstep any boundaries with you, or make you angry.


	2. Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Fociaugh Hollow brought you seething anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this one! O7O)9 I actually had Prompto's 97% done but just couldn't finish, so here it is!
> 
> I wrote this with Reader being similar to Fang from FFXIII (badass, reckless, and aggressive but charming)

It's the guy's duty to protect his girl.

That's how it typically is, but you overturned that stereotype with Prompto. Whenever he was low on health, you would use your own Elixirs and Potions to heal your boyfriend. The moment he falls into danger, you would dart across the field to his aide. That's how much he meant to you.

When visiting the Fociaugh Hollow for the Trial of Ramuh, you shivered in your clothes from the frigid rain drops pelting your skin. A scintillating flash of lightning pierced the sky near, with the thunder roaring against your ears. Noctis knew that was the signal. Yet another day in wretched temperature and no jacket. Why, oh, why did you leave your jacket in the car? You could feel the cold brushing against your skin, causing goosebumps to appear. It sent shivers down your spine as you rubbed your arms.

From the entrance, a horde of bats flocked into your direction. Their high-pitched squeals and rapidly beating wings sounded in your ears. You ducked down and continued the pathway with the others.

”I've got a baaad feeling about this place,” Prompto warily comments, carefully treading through the rough terrain.

”As if danger lurks ’round every corner,” Ignis adds.

The blond cutely nods and snaps his fingers into the air as if he reached a conclusion, ”Avoid all corners. Got it!”

There was a small crevice in the frozen walls ahead. It looked just big enough for you to squeeze through. As per usual, the Royal Highness is to lead the way. You followed after the boys, making sure everything was okay at the end. After countless run-ins with groups of Thunder Bombs and Imps, you found more tight passageways. A multitude of low gargling could be heard from the other side. You knew something was waiting for you and you didn't like it one bit.

Noctis proceeded into the narrow crevice and then a burst of Imps crawled through the rocky walls. They scurried towards you like a swarm of insects in the split of the wall. One managed to throw themselves at Prompto, causing him to panic. He screamed again and you tore the daemon away from your boyfriend with your bare hands. Smashing it into the solid ground, you plunged your spear into its minuscule body to watch it dissipate into a puff of black dust. Another one had leapt towards your blindside, but Prompto shot it with his pistol at the last second.

More encounters like these were waiting for your group up ahead. When you continued forward, you felt more chills crawling down your spine.

A low daemonic rumbling emerges from the ground as you reached an opening on the side of the main pathway. It sounded like a distortion of a woman's and man's voice.

”Guys, wait!” Prompto shouts from behind. He slightly trembles in his combat boots and looks around, ”Wha... what was that sound?”

The distorted voice gurgles from the hole below, ”My baby...”

Prompto stood near the opening in the wall, peering through the large hole. His inquisitive eyes gazed at the terrain below, trying to find the source of the rumbling. You kept watch of your boyfriend and the prince. Ignis and Gladio continued forward after Noctis, and you soon followed. While everyone was away, a strange darkness grips the blond's ankle and snatches him from the deep hole. His scream reverberates from behind, and you immediately darted to the opening.

”Prom!!” you reached out to the hole, but the sudden motions caused the rocks from above to completely cover it. There was no way you would be able to get him back through there.

”Prompto!” Noctis finally turns on his heels to follow you.

”What happened?” Ignis approaches you.

”Hey! You alright!?” Gladio shouts to Prompto from the other side.

No response.

”You've gotta be fucking kidding me!!” you yelled.

One tiny overlook and Prompto has gone missing because a daemon has him hostage. No one touches your man. Not even a fucking daemon can touch a single stand of Prompto's fluffy chocobutt hair. Burning rage consumed you, giving you a rush of adrenaline. You felt your strength increase ten thousand percent. Materializing your polearm, you charged ahead from the guys into the lower region of the dungeon, leading the way.

”Prompto! Are you okay?!” Gladio hollers to the lower tiers of the dungeon.

”No, I'm not okay!” Prompto finally replies.

It comforted you to at least hear his voice, but it wasn't the same without him standing beside you.

”This place is literally the worst!” he adds. ”And why did it have to be a snake?! That thing dragged me all the way over he--Ahhhh!!”

”Hold on Prom! We're coming!” you tried reassuring him.

At that moment, groups of Imps and Hobgoblins greeted you. You didn't care about these small fry. You wanted to save your boyfriend.

”Outta my way!!”

You thrusted your spear into the Hobgoblin's chest and pulled it out. Strange dark liquid bursts from the blow, and you finished it off with another quick impalement to its chest. The daemon vanished into black smoke and another Hobgoblin leapt towards you. You noticed the second daemon at the last second and performed a dodge-roll to the side. Quickly recovering, you gripped your spear and dug it into the daemon's back. A small explosion of purple smog follows after. You saw that the others were preoccupied with their own battles and dashed ahead towards Prompto at the lowest ground. He pulls out his huge Auto-crossbow machinery and explodes air at the monsters surrounding him. He's not weak, you know it. As long as he was still standing, you were okay.

  
Shivering in his footsteps, Prompto nervously speaks, ”She's here... I just know it...!” he takes a deep breath and screams at the top of his lungs, ”Show yourself already!!”

Gladio flinched at his sudden outcry and plugged his ears, ”Cool it.”

Once you reached a large area with two branching paths, you could feel the presence of the landmark Ramuh placed. Noctis dashed towards the left path and the ground turned into mushy green fluids.

”See?! I told you!” Prompto clutches onto your arm, hiding behind you and pointing at the daemon that laid on the ground, ”There she is! That's her! Do something Noct!”

”Don't ask me! Do it yourself,” the prince nervously stands up to the tall creature.

”Leave this to me boys,” you valiantly stood against the creature, gently shoving Noctis aside.

”My baby...” the Naga daemon repeats.

Tired of the bullshit, you hollered, ”Hey!! You scaly piece of shit!”

You wanted that daemon to bleed. You wanted blood. Irritation pulsating through your veins, you clenched your teeth and glared that blind daemon down. It was reckless of you to singlehandedly challenge it, but the excitement of the battle pumped the adrenaline through your body.

Prompto repeatedly pulls on your top, shaking in his boots, ”Dude! What're you doing?”

”That slimy garbage hurt you. It's my turn to return the favor,” you smirked. Times like these, you enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. ”If you want your baby,” you materialized your polearm behind you, ”prepare to meet it in hell!!”

The Naga flared its serpents near its head at you, and you launched yourself high into the air. Your spear plunged into the back of the daemon's head, but it wasn't enough. It flailed you off of its body, slithering away to distance itself from you. The others knew it was time as they materialized their weapons in hand. Gladio leapt towards the creature, bringing his greatsword down and shattering the earth beneath his blade. The daemon swiftly dodged his blow but was impaled by small daggers thrown by Ignis. As it swerved behind a rock pillar, the prince had warp-striked into the side of its main skull. It squirmed around again, then flashed a scintillating light that engulfed the area surrounding it. Fortunately, everyone turned away just in time to avoid transforming into frogs.

Following its glare, the serpent shot a powerful rush of green venom from its mouth in a straight line. It struck the rocks but you managed to escape from the attack. As Noctis kept the head busy, you plummeted the nape of its neck with your spear, digging deeper to penetrate its scaly skin. Its screech echoed in the rocky chambers, giving Prompto the chance to fire his signature Piercer move to the face of the daemon. It winced at the excruciating pain then shot a snot of venom at the blond. He rolled off to the side, dodging the acidic fluids, only to be smacked against the wall with the daemon's tail. You gasped and immediately darted towards the injured boy.

”Prompto!” kneeling beside him, you see his eyes fluttering open. ”Are you okay?”

”My back hurts, but I'll be alright.” he smiles, but then his eyes widened as he points behind you, ”Watch out!”

At the last second you materialized your spear, twirled around to see the Naga's incoming tail, and pierced your weapon into its scaly skin.

”How dare you, mess with _MY MAN?!_ ” you hollered as you dug deeper into its scales.

It winced at the pain, then brought its tail back toward its face. You clutched onto the metal shaft, feeling the violent rush of wind as it swung its tail, then when its face came close, you leapt off to impale one of its blind eyes with your spear. The daemon released a blood gurgling screech, loud enough to damage your eardrums. It violently thrashed about, slamming its head against any rock formations nearby. However, you held onto dear life and managed to jab a dagger into the other impaired eye.

Another deafening scream resounded the chamber. You held on tightly to your weapons and turned your head towards Noctis, ”One more blow!”

The prince took the cue to take out a magic flask, but Prompto tapped on his shoulder. He breathed in and out before steeling his gaze, ”Hey Noct. For once, can I be the one to deal the finishing blow?”

Noctis blinked but handed the magic flask to his friend, ”Alright. Your pride's been hurt enough.”

Prompto took the Firaga spell in his hand, clutched onto it, then tossed it at the daemon. A brilliant burst of rouge and tangerine colors erupted by the Naga's scaly body. It released one last blood gurgling screech before sinking into the gravel. A large pool of enigmatic green liquid surrounded the area below your feet where the daemon dissipated. When she finally vanished into the ground, you could hear her last agonizing words in that distorted voice.

”My baby...”

It sent shivers down your spine remembering the powerful intent of the daemon.

”Do you guys see anything?” Prompto nervously asks, scanning the entire environment before following after the group.

”Nothing that's gonna snatch ya up,” Gladio reassures, but then glanced at you and coughed. ”Well... _yet_ , that is.”

You punched the muscular man's bicep with all your might, hurting your own fist in the process. Your knuckles felt crushed and stung as if your blood could burst out from your skin, the heat of the impact falling onto your injured hand. Sometimes, you forget that his muscles are practically made of titanium.

Prompto shivers in his boots again, ”What was that about?”

”Something about her baby.” Noctis replies, matter-of-fact.

”Well whatever it is, I don't wanna go anywhere near it!” Prompto trembles in his boots.

”If there's anything that I don't wanna be near, it's gonna be _________ when she's mad.” Gladio teases with that knowing smirk. He pats your back with an approving smile, ”That warrior spirit will send daemons running.”

You didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, but brushed it off. What mattered the most was that everyone was safe, especially Prompto. Images of the Naga flashed through your mind. A cold chill surged downwards from your spine in response. You couldn't shake the feeling that the daemon had more to do with you than you thought. As if that monster meant something towards you.

Dragging you aside from the group, Prompto holds your hand into his and interlaces your fingers together. With a reassuring squeeze, he takes you from your thoughts and onto the real world.

”Thanks for saving me ________. You were really awesome back there.” he gives you a small smile of meekness.

You immediately wrapped your arms around him, taking in his taller and lean stature against your body. His sweat-slicked skin brushed against yours as he holds your waist. In his embrace, you felt the previous worries of danger fly by you.

He's safe and sound.

That was all that mattered to you.

”Not as cool as you were, Mr. Sharpshooter.” you grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this long before I knew about Prompto's mother theory.... I felt really bad when I found out....
> 
> also, due to lack of motivation, this will be updated whenever I can get around to it. sorry for the horrible news qAq


End file.
